1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to the electrical connector having guiding member to guide an electronic package mounted thereto to prevent contacts of the electrical connector from damaging.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shiral et al. on Feb. 26, 2006 discloses a land grid array (LGA) socket. The LGA socket comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts, a cover member pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing. When the cover is opened, an LGA package is loaded directly on top beams of the contacts by manual operation. The contact beams are exposed out of the top surface of the insulative housing, these contact beams are susceptible to damage during loading the LGA package. The beams may be broken, bent, or deformed resulted in misalignment of the beams with respect to the package.
Thus, a need exists for an LGA socket that reduces the susceptibility of the LGA surface mount contacts to damage.